customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
One Thing About Corpses (Thevideotour1's version)
One Thing About Corpses '''is the 11th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 20, 1995. Summary The Tiger Troops and the kids rest at the road and go on a trail, in search of some enemies so they can use their power to fight them. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Ashley (Tiffany Burton) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Bryan (Toby Scott Ganger) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Pablo (Daniel DeSanto) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Kenny (at age 4) (Devon Werkheiser) *Male Assassin (Nicolas Cage) *Female Assassin (Anne Heche) Trivia *In this episode, the female members of Tiger Troops wear casual action hero clothes. *In this episode, Chris's line "Do not delude yourself, wretched fool!" is a reference from Raphael in the Soul Calibur series. Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL Quotes Quote 1: *(the Tiger Troops rest on the fields. They are sitting on the chairs and on the grass) *Danielle: Guys, I just wanna ask you a question. *Jay: What's that? *Danielle: There are enemies at the fields and at the forest. *Chris: What's she saying? *Rachel: She says that there are enemies at the field and at the forest. *Chris: Oh. *Mary: Danielle, can you warn us more? *Danielle: There might be zombies and some spooky animals so you'd better watch out or else they'll hurt you. *Zack: Dammit!!! There's no fashion we can stop them!!! *Kenny: I heard about this goddamn story. If I was little, some spooky monsters frightened the fuck outta me. *(the scene segues into Kenny, as a little boy in his bedroom) *(a creepy noise is heard off-screen) *(some scary monster scare Kenny) *(Kenny shrieking) *(the scene segues back into the Tiger Troops and the kids at the fields) *Chris: Oh, that was spooky! *Kenny: It sure is. *Sophie: It's because there are corpses at the fields, they're pretty disgusting. *(Danielle scoffs) *Yang: Pathetic!! Your tricks won't work!! *Rachel: Don't you realize what the hell you're saying?! *Sophie: If there are corpses at the cemetery, there might be a proper burial. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. *Darren: How did you manage to even exist!? *Ashley: I'm sorry, Darren. But there are some dead people lying on the grass. *Lily: You know, Ashley, we're not gonna see some gross stuff there. At least, some of the people murdered them, because they're assassins. *(the scene segues into the assassin searching some zombies) *(a creepy noise is heard off-screen) *Female assassin: What the fuck is this? *Male assassin: I think it's a zombie. *(the creepy noise continues) *Male assassin: Oh, my God!! We have to murder them!! *(the zombies come to the fields) *(the assassins kill them with some deadly weapons) *Female assassin: You think you can handle it? *Male assassin: Yes. *Female assassin: Good. Then, we're safe now. *(the scene segues back into the Tiger Troops and the kids at the fields) *Chris: Goddammit! *Danielle: (gasps) They did!? *Lily: Yes, it was very spooky! *Pablo: That was the scariest thing of all. The assassins murdered the zombies with some deadly weapons. *Danny: Pablo, try to relax. Corpses are dead bodies. Now do you think you can handle it? *Pablo: Yes, Danny. *Bryan: That was just like a spooky story already! *Danielle: Any matter, the more you murder enemies, there will be a corpse on them. *Ellen: Oh, shit. *Chris: I never knew there are so many corpses in the fields. If we wanna see them, we just have to go there. Just because corpses are spooky, they might be very disgusting. *Bridget: Ew! Gross! *Danielle: That's not good, you know that? *Sophie: Yes, we don't wanna touch their bodies. *Chris: Huh. It was nothing. *Victor: Chris, do you think we should stay safe? *Chris: Yes. (chuckles) *Danielle: Don't worry, Chris. You'll get used to it. *Chris: All right, all right. It's not gonna be like the good old days. *Bridget: Relax. There's nothing to worry about. *Yang: Yes, Chris. Believe in mind. *Chris: Alright. Yesterday afternoon, if my dad was cutting the grass with a lawn mower at the backyard, I went into the fields and I saw some corpses on some zombies. *(the scene segues into Chris going to the fields to find some corpses on some zombies) *Chris: (touches a zombies, gasps) What is this? Oh, dear! Some assassins murdered them. Now the zombies are lying on a grass. (yelling) ''SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!! HEEELLLPPP!!!''' *(the scene segues back into the Tiger Troops and the kids at the fields) *Abigail: Really?! *Chris: Yes. That's what just happened. *Jimmy: Wait a moment. How'd you know there are zombies at the fields? *Yang: They might be dead and they are disgusting. *Ashley: We'll just have to stay together as a group, or else we will die. *Jimmy: Oh, my heavens! This is ''not happening to me! *Chris: Shit, I don't have time for corpses. What a pain. *Bridget: I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of. *(a creepy noise is heard off-screen) *Chris: What the fuck is that?! *Kenny: It's the zombies!! We have to murder them!! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids go to the fields and fight the zombies) *Dr. Facilier: These pests. I'll teach them. Transcript